The present invention relates to a charging system, and more particularly, to a charging system that charges a secondary battery device by a charging device.
In general, a charging system that charges a secondary battery device by a charging device determines whether an object that has come into contact with a charging terminal of the charging device is an object to be charged (i.e., the secondary battery device) in order to prevent an object which is not the object to be charged from being charged for safety reasons. The object starts to be charged only when this object is determined to be the object to be charged.
A charging device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-267584 detects, when an object has contacted a charging terminal of the charging device, a DC voltage that varies depending on a resistance value of this object and determines whether this object is an object to be charged.